


Kitty Cuddles

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Happy Smut Edition [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble, F/F, Kinkfill, Non-Explicit, Short, Zoophilia at least, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lusus are tasked with rearing young trolls, yeah? But a lot of them can't actually communicate, so they have to... demonstrate, instead.</p><p>So it's expected that young trolls will have their birds-and-the-bees talk interactively. With their Lusus. Their Lusus fucking their brains out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/4683.html?thread=3751499#cmt3751499
> 
> Pounce is intelligent if not capable of communication so it's teeeeeeechnically not bestiality?  
> Who am I kidding.

Nepeta turned off her drawing pad, frowning in thought. She tapped her chin with the stylus. All of her friends - even Equius! - seemed to be getting pail-filling lessons from their lusii.   
  
It made her ponder the little pyramid of squeakbeasts Pounce had brought her the night before. The white feline had nosed the pile closer and closer, until it almost bumped the shipper's hand. Nepeta had assured the cat that she wasn't hungry at the moment. Now she wondered if she's made a misstep.  
  
The troll girl jumped as said lusus dragged a tongue across the back of her unsuspecting neck. Nepeta almost swatted playfully at her mom before remembering she'd already had a bath that perigee. She turned.  
  
Pounce sat upright on the pile of furs, eyes brighter than Nepeta had ever seen. A green blush rose unbidden to her cheeks. She reached a gloved hand out. "Pounce...?"  
  
A gray tongue laved her palm and she shivered. Before she knew it the white lusus had her on her back, hands clasping at the furs under her. It didn't take much further encouragement for the troll to strip down, all save her hat and gloves, and she writhed and mewled as her lusus put both tongues to work.  
  
When the gray girl finally, shakily redressed, it was with the feeling of having been well-educated.


End file.
